Confessions of a Teenage Drama-King
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: What happens when New York City boy Kurt Hummel lands in Lima, Ohio? DRAMA of course! Follow this teen through some hilarious adventures in finding friends, taking down the popular guys, finding love, and finding himself. Based off of the hit movie Confessions of a Teenage DramaQueen.


**Confessions of a Teenage Drama KING**

_**Chapter 1: We're Moving!**_

_I watched as my dad and step mom, Carole, loaded up the moving truck. My step brother Finn and I helped with the last few suitcases. _

"_Alright, I'm still not sure about leaving you two here alone." Carole said. I looked at her and smiled._

"_Don't worry Carole, Finn and I will be perfectly fine."_

"_And responsible." Finn added. Dad looked a little unsure, but nodded his head anyway._

"_Okay then, come on dear let's hit the road." He said as they entered the car. Finn and I just waved to them as they began to pull off. _

_Sort of would've preferred if Finn had went with them, but whatever._

_Once they were out of sight I jumped up and down. We were in New York all on our own! This was beyond whimsical. _

"_Dude, we got the whole Penthouse to ourselves. I say we throw a party." Finn said. I was just about to answer when I heard the sound of an alarm._

I woke up with a heart as cold as the arctic. Damn it was all a dream. But can you blame a guy? I mean living in the most beautiful city on the entire planet was a dream come true.

Well that and being a world famous actor. Which was going to without a doubt happen. I mean it just had too.

"Come on man, we have to get ready to go. The moving truck's here." Finn said as he left my room.

My name is Kurt Hummel. My brother and I were both born and raised here. My father got remarried a few years after my mom died. And I haven't seen him depressed in like forever. I'm glad he found someone with as much of a sad background as he had.

But I digress.

My dad's a mechanic and he and Carole are deciding to move us to a whole another world.

Lima, Ohio.

I mean seriously what kind of city is named after a nasty bean? It's unethical! On top of that I'm leaving my friends.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I pouted. Mercedes looked at me and smiled.

"I know, but I'll come visit every chance that I get. Just Skype me whenever." I knew I could count on her. She was my best friend since we were babies.

"I will. It's just, it's not fair. I love New York. It's where I'm gonna become a Broadway star." I said as I looked out the window of our apartment.

"Well you can still do that. Just do well in school and then come back in 2 years. You can do it hun." She said.

Did she not understand the absolute ridiculousness that this mess is? My New York was my home!

"I don't think your grasping the seriousness of this situation! I'm leaving everything I love. You, Chandler, and Adam. You guys are my best friends." I said on the verge of tears.

"Once again there is Skype. We'll be fine. Who knows, maybe you'll find that dream guy in Ohio." I gave her a stern look.

"I can't tell whether if you're being sarcastic or not. But regardless, I have other things to focus on instead of finding a boyfriend. I need to focus on my career." I said. She gave me one of her famous "Boy Please" faces.

"Sure." She said. I rolled my eyes. She didn't understand this complicated situation. I was just about to respond but I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to greet my best guy friends Adam and Chandler.

"We can't believe the day has actually come." Chandler exclaimed. Sometimes I wonder if he should win an award for his performances. He was more dramatic than me... Sometimes.

"I know it's absolutely tragic." I said. I hugged them both and lead them into the apartment.

"Please keep in touch, and we'll visit too." Adam said. I had to admit I've always had a bit of a crush on him. That accent was marvelous.

"Trust me of course. I can't lose the best friends I've ever had."

"Just don't replace us. Because..." I knew where they were going with this.

"Because we can _never_ be _replaced_!" We all said in unison.

"Damn right. I'm the only hag you'll ever have. Well the only true one. You might find another one down there." Mercedes said.

"I don't think that will happen. No one can replace any of you."

"I know, but you will have to make new friends. You can't go through the next two years alone." She said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to be sad. That look leads to wrinkles at an early age!" Chandler shouted.

"I know that, maybe I will make new friends, who knows. But just realize this; my true friends are here and here only." I said. I gave them all a hug, before I grabbed my last bag. I walked them out and went to my dad's truck.

"Ready boys?" he asked cheerfully. Finn and I completely ignored him.

"I guess they are." Carole responded to him.

"Don't worry guys everything will be fine." Dad said as he started the truck and we started to pull away. I waved one last wave to my friends as we departed. So long Battery Park where I had awesome picnics with my friends. Goodbye awesome shopping stores, Soho knew me well. And finally, Farewell Broadway. My god, just saying gave me the chills. This was going to be a long two years for this drama king.

**A/N: What do you know? A new story. I loved **_**Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. **_** I feel that Kurt would be amazing in the male equivalent to that story. I know the first chapter isn't long, but it'll get better. I promise. Read and review. And don't forget to vote in the **_**Who Should Play Klaine's Child? **_**Poll for Forever Night. The nominees are on my profile. XOXO ShadowBeauty **


End file.
